Mount Deeks Erupts
by Hoosier65
Summary: It's been tough for the team since the sub rescue, case after case. Then a breath but Deeks gets called back to LAPD. When he comes back, wounded, he hears some things that makes him. Mad
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me while trying to make a different story work so combined them. M for language mostly. **

It had been a tough 6 weeks for the agents after getting Sam and G out of the sub. They, plus Deeks, had been

Involved in a kidnap, a child abduction, small time gun run running by some sailors plus a 4 week undercover, mostly

By Deeks, to bring down a 2 star selling secrets to the Chinese. The 3 agents were at their desks doing paper work and

actually enjoying it (Deeks had been called to LAPD and went undercover again, as Max Gentry). G announced "I am

actually enjoying this. Paperwork and quiet for a change especially without Deeks whining and sick humor.

Sam and Kensi said nothing but Kensi spoke up "Still, I feel sorry for Deeks. As drained as we are, he is still at it

Using an alias he hates. I hope he stays safe."

G glared at her and barked "his own fault, maybe he'll grow up some by working more than ½ day at a time."

Sam smiled saying "come on G! He's had our 6 many times. He's earned a LITTLE love anyway." Kensi just smiled but G

was having none of it as Hetti walked in with a somber look on her face and said "our Mr. Deeks is in the hospital. He has

been beaten and shot mostly due to lack of back up. Lt. Bates is livid. He promised to check into it." She turned and left.

G said "serves him right. If he would stick with the A team here he would be fine." Kensi bit her tongue not

wanting to start a fight with the Sr. agent and team leader. Sam glared and said, "come on G. He was doing his job. He

had no choice. I bet he took down the bad guys again despite no back up." G snarled "he sure as hell did have choices.

He could have got us or at least his partner for backup or he could become an agent. Sorry no sympathy here."

Kensi simply walked out shaking her head. She traded looks with Sam who acted like "I tried" but she wasn't

buying and he knew it.

2 more weeks went by and as they sat in the bullpen, Kensi asked "has anyone heard from or visited Marty?"

Sam said "nope, haven't you tried to see him, he's your partner?" They hadn't noticed Deeks ease in to the hall just

short of the bullpen area. G went on "why should we go see him. He chose to go undercover for Bates. Maybe we

should get a 4th agent and cut out the liaison position." Kensi's head snapped up but before she could say anything

Nell yelled "Marty" from the landing. "Welcome back. Before you sit down I have some things for you to sign." Deeks

met her in the area in front of Hetti's desk. The agents couldn't see the reaction on Nell and Hetti's face. After he

finished, before he turned around he said "Nell I appreciate you coming to see me. Thank Eric also. I was great to see a

familiar face or 2. I was even glad to see you too Hetti (as he shot her one of his 1000 watt grins). Also, Nell thanks for

taking care of Monty. I was really worried about what would happen to him." Nell said, you're our friend and part of the

family. Why wouldn't I come to see you? I'm sure everyone else did too, right?" Deeks only answer was "Yea right.

I had a better chance of Gordon John Brandel visiting and he's dead."

Kensi was steaming at herself and the other agents. No one went to see him or offered to take care of Monty!

That mutt was the world to Deeks. She knew that much. She had made no effort to see or help her partner for a reason

she couldn't tell him yet. Then Deeks walked into the bullpen area and they all saw it. 2 Black eyes, tape on the nose and gauze in each nostril (broken nose), welts and black and blue marks on arms and neck and his

left arm in a sling. Blood was visible at the top of his shoulder. Kensi gasped and Sam said "you look like hell what are

you doing here." G just ignored him.

"Just eaves dropping and checking on my team mates and partner to see if they were still alive. I hadn't heard

from you for a month" he said with obvious anger. G was the first to speak "you were on LAPD time. We had cases of

our own. We didn't have time to visit a part time teammate."

"Wow, so I'm back to 'temp' status am I? That's just great. I even called G to be sure Kensi was ok since I hadn't

heard from her and I couldn't believe she would ignore me." G didn't respond and Kensi stammered "I –ah, um, well, er

I had some friends in town and spent most of my free time with them" all the while hanging her head and turning red.

"Would that company be named Jack" asked Sam with a smirk on his face? "G and I saw you draped all over him at the

mall a couple times." Deeks head snapped "what! Did you-Kensi really-Jack? Maybe I should have left you a long

time ago!" And then he just hung his head. Then, looking up, he growled "Well that cooks it." As he leaned into his desk

he yelled "Hetti, Eric, Nell get in here right now." Once they all gathered, he said "ok, after I leave Eric you can bring up

the medical file of Martin James Brandel. That will confirm what you are about to hear. Settle in, shut up and listen.

From the time I was 5 till I was 11 my father, Gordon, beat my mom and I pretty much every day. Then he came at us

with a shot gun and I shot first, with a 38 Ray had given me. After the hospital, social workers and cops hand finished

with me, my mom says she can't deal with the son who shot her husband and I went into the system. Yea Callen, the

same system you were in. Just for much worse reasons. I felt for you as you told you story but did anyone ask about

mine? It's no secret. Hetti knows and would have shared. Anyway 7 years on the street while still going to school and

then getting to go to law school which, paid for by my aunt-Marge Deeks- who left me money to go on. I left the law

because I could do more as a cop. I have the highest arrest record in LAPD history and have had no cases tossed due to

bad evidence or procedure errors. I took a chance to join you to get the bigger, badder guys and have someone at my 6

for a change. What do I get-this. Let's don't even talk about the times I have saved your butts-even from a hospital

bed-right Kensi. I sold my soul in Afghanistan to save all of you, plus the CIA jerk and Granger. Then Kensi makes puppy

eyes at Jack and thanks you 2, but not me! And the topper, my partner wants to make sure I never forget my dad, so she

punches me all the time including a shot to my newly rebuilt jaw. She claims I can't communicate, but when I do she

leaves me, then she leaves again in the garage and in the ER. For good reasons, but not a word about being sorry,

coming back. Just gone. Then she wants me to be patient so I am. She comes back from over there, wants to talk about

us, but the way she'd been acting-remember I called you beautiful and you hit me TWICE-it was to break up so I made it

easy and gave her the knife back. She then opens the box to reveal another box. The joke was on me all along. Nothing

in the box was my birthday present and what she wanted for us. I was someone to pass the time till she got Jack back.

She went into a cave unarmed to get him. And I get slugged twice for calling her beautiful. Now I got no partner or

anyone else to talk to and I have sold my soul and became my dad again. That does make it easy to be Max. I stayed

away from Kensi cause I was scared my dad would surface at any time and you 2 would kill me if I hurt her and would

never consider I had any issues. Only the 3 superstars are allowed to have flaws. You all getting the message yet? Let me

make it crystal clear even for the slow to learn. I resign Hetti, it's obvious I don't belong or fit in here so I think it's

back to hell for me, but at least they are obvious about it. The 3 of you can get a partner that you approve of instead of

the temp. Bates will send you the papers Hetti. I have to go back under in 3 days. The Melanochaes from Florida are

trying to take over the drug business here and we have to stop them. The good news is that I'm sure it won't cross your

desks for any reason. I really hope the 3 of you grow up. You treat me like a child but have no idea what life is like in my

shoes. I grew up at 11. Humor keeps me from eating my gun sometimes and so does Monty. I was sure hoping you guys,

especially Kensi might give me the anchor I needed. Finally, partner. It's simple you are my one and done. I love you

more than words can ever express. I thought I finally got thru the armor. Guess #2 doesn't count, even if I never let you

down." Would you explain to me some day how he can leave you on Christmas morning, not call you for 9 years then

you take him back but the guy who hung in there got kicked to the curb. Thanks for wasting 5 years or so for me." With

that he turned and walked out.

**So there you are. I kinda unloaded but wanted all the stuff I see in Marty and his head out on the table. As you can see, he has a lot of baggage. I wonder if/how they can deal with it on the show. Let me hear what you think.**


	2. 2-meet Mr Numbnuts

**Now we have to see if this gets fixed. We might see some old friends along the way. **

**4 weeks later**

Kensi was fuming as she stormed into the office. "Hetti" she screamed, "get this man out of here. No partner at all is better than one trying to kill me!" To Tim Bartz she said, did you sleep thru FLETC training regarding 2 and 4 man operations as well as operating with a swat unit?

"Give it a rest your highness. You're fine. We got the bad guys, no harm, no foul. Now it's time to celebrate. Who's up for beer. I'll buy the first one." Silence covered the room.

Finally Sam says, "we have paperwork for the case. It's only 3:30."

"So, Hetti will let us go" Bartz said with a pompous grin on his face.

Just then, from behind, "Ahem, Agent Bartz." It was Hetti. The new agent literally jumped a foot in the air. "No chance you get a beer. Get to work and listen to your team when they try to help you."

Bartz turned and snarled "thanks for alerting me to her. So what's the issue?"

"The issue is simple. If G doesn't do that jump from a beam, I'm dead cause you bolted and I was forced out of cover to protect you."

"That's the kind of dumb stunt that gets us killed" added G. "I don't want to buy the farm due to someone else's stupidity. My own maybe, but then it's on me. You could have taken 3 of us out."

"But" he almost whined, "we got the bad guys and at least Kensi and I looked good doing it. I bet you and I look a lot better than you and that Shaggy detective you used to have around you all the time. I've heard what G and Sam said about him. He was wearing the big L on his forehead."

"Don't do it Kensi" screamed Sam. Too late. She had moved to face the new agent and nailed him with a full roundhouse right, staggering him. "We told you to never bad mouth Deeks to her you idiot" Sam said as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a grin, while thinking this jerk is a pompous ass!

**2 weeks later**

The 4 agents were tracking a child smuggling ring. They had good intel-verbal and electronic- that they were in the house they were about to raid. They hoped to find the 4 missing little girls there also. Kensi and Bartz were at the back door. They heard in the coms "breach on 3." It was G's voice. It was normal procedure. G and Sam count it down and they all go at once. "3-2-". They heard a crash and Federal agents being screamed.

"Bartz went early" Kensi screamed "cover me quickly. I'm going in." There was a 15 minute gun fight as Kensi and Bartz were pinned down by 3 men, leaving the other 3 to wait for G and Sam to hit the front door. Fortunately the two senior agents had been thru FLETC plus they listened and learned. Standard reaction was to go in any way but the door. They crashed thru windows at the same time, rolled up and dropped all 3 bad guys. "Agent down" came the shout from the back. The 2 senior agents ran for the back of the house taking out all the bad guys they could find till they saw Kensi on the ground, blood on the floor. As they slid to a stop, G said, "Bartz, finish clearing the house and find those girls, go now and fast. Eric, do you hear me. Kensi is down, looks like one to the shoulder, one on the vest and a thru and thru to the leg. Get an ambulance here NOW! Sam check on the retard. I got Kensi." He held Kensi with her head in his lap. "Hang in their little sis, we got ya."

"Deeks, Marty is that you? What are you doing here?" was all she said before passing out.

Next they heard, "hands up, get against the wall." Thinking Bartz had more of them Sam went running. "Put your damn guns down. Those are kids you idiot" was all Sam said as he rounded the corner. Eric tell everyone we have the girls and they are alive.

Later in the hospital, they found out that Kensi had 2 cracked ribs, a punctured lung, internal bleeding and

an artery had been clipped by the shot to the shoulder. All together causing huge blood lose. She would be out for several hours and then need about 2 weeks to recover at home.

G turned on Bartz, had him pinned against the wall and screamed "what the hell was that school yard stunt back there? You almost got us all killed. My little sister is in a coma and you look like you could care less."

Sam knew what was coming and moved behind G. As G got ready to throw the punch G just grabbed his hand and said "lets take it back to the shop G." When G spun on him, Sam simply nodded towards the others. They were all there now, Hetti, Eric, Nell, Michelle and Julia who looked white as a ghost.

"What happened to her? What did you do to my little girl?" She sobbed.

Bartz, collecting himself and replied "If she had followed my lead all would have been fine. But she waited till 3. It's her own fault. Not mine. Besides she'll live." Everyone else was dumbfounded that this guy would say that.

As they stood there, Eric stepped forward and said, "agent, may I present Mrs. Julia Feldman, KENSI'S mom." the agent gulped, then Eric-yes Eric, Nell thought later, hit the agent with a right hook and dropped him. Hetti couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Neither could anyone else.

As Julia walked into Kensi's room her cell beeped. She got it out and said."You heard? Yea but she'll pull thru." Then she sat down and proceeded to go thru what had happened. "You'll have to talk to Hetti for the operational stuff. Ok, you take care and come visit me soon."

It was now 6 months since Deeks left. Sam, G and Kensi were having a beer at their favorite bar we Deeks/Max walked in With 3 really nasty looking guys. The agents realized the situation and when the 3 went to the back room, all 3 agents got out of the bar before it got ugly. They stood outside and talked for a few minutes before hearing a commotion and finally gun shots from the bar. Shortly after that, sirens could be heard and LAPD cars rolled in from every direction.

Bates was the first one there and said, "you 3 get out of here. I'll call Hetti if I need your statements but this could be really ugly. Understand?" They nodded and left. One of the cops yelled "Bates, what about these 3?" He just waved and the 3 left.

The next day at the office. The 4 agents (Bartz was still there. There were no more agents available till

the next FLETC class was done. They had been hit by many retirements lately across the NCIS system) were at their

desks.

Hetti walked in. "You were smart to get out of there. The men you saw with Deeks were the 4 leaders of the Melanochaes. He was entertaining them. They slipped out the back before police arrived. It was a set up to establish Deeks cred's. He had blanks and shot 2 undercover cops who were hassling them. They got out the back. Bates said thank you again for getting out when you did."

"Really" Bartz said, "come on you 3 should have gone back in and taken em all in! They are the bad guys."

Kensi stepped up to Bartz, got in his face VERY close and said "listen up meatball, it was obvious Deeks was under cover. It was also obvious the 4 guys with him were the bad guys. Whether we like Deeks or not he is a great cop and if he had what he needed those 4 would be in cuffs in 2 minutes. My guess is he is trying to find out how they are going to bring the drugs in so they can take it all down at once. That's the way a good agent OR cop would do it but you wouldn't understand that Mr. Numbnuts!" Kensi was so upset she was shaking. "Please God, bring Marty back she mumbled." Sam and G looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Agent Bartz, you are restricted to desk duty till further notice. If Kensi has to go in the field Miss Jones will accompany her. Any questions?" Hetti growled standing behind the agent.

Bartz swallowed and said "No maam." This is working out just right he thought. None of the agents could understand why a quick smile went across Bart's lips.

"Oh and G, Sam, Kensi- -Bates also asked if you could stay out of that bar for a while, It seems the bad guys like to hang out there and it could cause issues" Hetti tossed over her shoulder as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3-Mr Carl Really?

**So how we doing? Any characters thoughts are in italics**

**Deeks POV (since his leaving)**

_Wow _thought Deeks _it has been way tougher than I thought_. _Did I do the right thing leaving NCIS, do I care about her? I said some mean stuff but I was fed up. Doesn't there have to be someplace for me to fit in? I never thought anyone owed me anything but I gotta have a place in this world. I try to be a good cop, friend and partner but crap seems to find me anyway. Now I gotta be Max again. This is one alias I do not like or miss. And then there's the question of where am I with Kensi? I gotta shake her outta my hair or marry her. I can't go on like this. I don't even think about dating anyone. And since when did I start pitying myself? I am really screwed up. A great way to start a long term, major undercover operation._

Then he got a call from, of all people, Hetti. "Mr. Deeks, please listen. I know you may not want to talk to me what you think my part may have been in your leaving. For the record I miss you. Our new agent is a little bit of a loose cannon. But the reason I called you is this. If you have a chance go by Sand Dunes convenience store and ask for Mary. She expects you but knows it may be any time in the next 6 months. I think you will be very happy if you do and she knows all about you from me."

"Hetti" Deeks answered, "I'm not in the mood for a new relationship. They just crash and burn every time." He refused to take the bait and ask about Kensi despite Hetti's inference.

"It's not that, it is entirely something else. It will be good for you to hear her story. I just found out about her. Now, you be good and, above all, be careful. I still am going to try and get you back here. I may have to throttle 3 agents but they need you. They just don't know it." Hetti had stated that last part rather firmly. "Oh, and don't let Max win." she added.

How the hell does she- -then he simply said "I always knew I was your favorite. I will try to get to Sand Dunes soonest but I gotta go under tomorrow and I am afraid to get my game face on so it's gonna be a tough day."

"Again I will say, please be safe Mr. Deeks" and she hung up. She sat thinking, as a tear snuck down her cheek. No she did not have a good feeling about this.

**One week later**

Thru his handler Bates advised Deeks that he had reached out to the DEA as they had an agent who had been under with this gang before and, in fact, was "favored" by 2 of the 4 leaders. She would make contact with him. He scratched his head at that one wondering how she would know him.

"Hey good lookin' long time no see." Was all Deeks heard before a pair of arms were around him and a pair of lips was on his. "Oh come on. You can do better than that for your Lupe Montero can't you?" She said while grinning at him with sparkling eyes. Oh, she was enjoying this and it was gonna get better she hoped. With that Deeks planted one on her, ran hands thru her hair and over her body. It was Talia.

He stepped back and said "Wow my little Latin Lupe, you are looking great. What's up?" "

"I'm here same as you, by request (double meaning noted). Wandy Rodriguiz asked me to come. He was hoping his brother wasn't gonna be here. This is gonna get dicey seeing as how I have been known to hang with both of em." With that she shook her head as she thought about the whole thing. My shot at Deeks and I gotta hang with the 2 perps and keep them off guard. My boss is trying his best to make a whore out of me. I don't mind givin it up once in a great while but only for the greater good. This is bad going on worse. He is still pissed at me for not sleeping with him to save my last partner.

They walked into the meeting with Lupe hanging on Max. One of the men said "Hey Max, where'd the skirt come from?"

But before he could answer, the brothers said "Lupe" in unison. Deeks, Talia and the brothers all thought _Oh boy, this is gonna get ugly and tense._

Wandy and his brother Umberto both looked at each other, Wandy nodded and Umberto said "We will decide which of the 2 of us gets her Max, but you are out of it. You do what we tell you. Understood? She has history with us and we own her."

"Sure Berto, she latched onto me on the way in. Knew her way back when she liked to play with certain parts of Max Gentry. Didn't know you or Wandy had history with her." Deeks eyes were literally dancing with glee as he said that. Talia, he swore, had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Now to business everyone. Lupe, go upstairs and take some clothes off or something." She smiled and as she walked out placing a pick-up mic under the lip of the china cabinet as she pretended to look at the china. "Now" continued Umberto.

Turning to Max, Umberto said, "Where are we with the routes and the buyers for the girls? Remember the girls are a onetime thing to finance this operation."

Max answered "The buyer will be here tomorrow at the warehouse. He will want to check out the merchandize. If all is good, He will give you the money and take the girls with him. You'll have your seed money. 20 grand a head for 15 girls plus 50 grand if all are already 'good little girls'. That 50 g's are my commission so you better be right or you and I will discuss payment in other ways." Lupe, who was listening, couldn't see that Max lifted his eyes as if to say "that stuff upstairs would be a good trade off." "Oh, and I will be out of touch for a while. I gotta see someone. She is an old flame if you get my drift. I'll be there tomorrow early to check the area and call you to confirm it is clean."

"Good for you Max, as for the other thought, that won't happen. Once my brother and I decide who gets her, we will teach her to like it rough and often. Then we'll turn her out. Now let us know the time for the meeting for the girls. We will get that out of the way then get to work on the drug pipe" was Wandy's reply.

As Max left he now had another complication, Talia. Were they gonna toss her in as a bonus or use her themselves? Oh well one catastrophe at a time. _Who's bright idea was that. Now I have LAPD, NCIS and DEA with their noses up my ass. This is gonna get ugly. Too many people involved. Leaks are inevitable. What the hell I gotta get this Sand Dunes trip out of the way for Hetti. I owe her that much._

As he walked in, he saw a tall, athletic blond with her back to him. When she turned, he saw the blue eyes and he knew. She stood their gawking and finally stammered "y-y-you must be Marty. Hetti has already told me all about you but you need to know about me. I know you are on a case so we can do this quick. We have all the time in the world to catch up. Let's take walk on the beach and watch the surfers. Dmitri, I am taking my lunch. Back in an hour." As they walked out she went on "as you guessed. I am your sister, Mary Martina. Yea the alliteration in our names suck! Same parents. They got their act together for a few years and I came along. Finally dad snapped and came after me. Mom called the cops. I haven't seen em since and hope I never do. Guessing they want nothing to do with me since that's what mom told me when they left. We are peas in a pod big brother." She noticed he was watching the surfers. "You ever been on a board? I love it and the beach and the water. It gives me peace. It is serene. It settles my mind when I get in my funk thinking about my life. But now I have you. Wow, call me gabby. Your turn."

Deeks just stared at the water for a while and said, "yea, I am pretty good on a board. Just haven't been up for awhile due to the job. You know about NCIS and LAPD, right?" She nodded. "Good that makes it easier. I haven't seen our parents since I shot dad. Don't want to. Wow, a sister, this is a dream right? They talked for the full hour and as they headed back to the store Deeks said "Look, I am currently undercover and it's gonna be a while. When it's over, you and I- - -surf, beach, water and talk. Deal?"

"Sure, long as you let me meet the team, especially Kensi. Need to check out my bro's girl, right?" a huge grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes."

Marty looked a little taken back then said "If their speaking to me"

"Oh I think that might get handled my brother. I have it on good authority that the fixer is on the scene." Then she turned and left.

As he left the store, he thought _Yipe, another complication, but a good one. Someone that I can talk to, share thoughts with and not have to be on guard around. That sisterly hug felt great too. Now I got a reason to look ahead a little you can see mom in her. She is really beautiful._ He felt a lot happier as he started putting his Max face back on but he also shuddered as he thought of the possible outcomes he faced. He had a reason to be extra careful now. "I gotta live" he muttered to himself.

Two days later Max phoned Umberto and said "your package will be picked up at 2 o'clock Saturday at your warehouse."

Max reflected that the plan called for LAPD to have a group of men there. He would introduce them. Money would change hands, all on tape and that will become part of the charges but Deeks dearly wanted the entire drug route to be rolled up. Above all else he hated two things, human traffickers and drug dealers who hook kids-both specialties of the Melanochaes. On the day of the meet Max went by the little bar the team used to go to. He knew they wouldn't be there so he was safe. He nursed a couple beers for a 2 or 3 hours then headed for the warehouse. He walked in and saw the 4 leaders of the gang with Lupe hanging on Umberto's arm. So they had decided. She was a little worn looking and he was sure a black eye was covered by makeup. You couldn't make a good washcloth out of what she had on and she was in a daze. Damn I hope they haven't shot her up. Anything else can be handled but that is tough. He made a mental note to be sure and get her out clean also.

Just then 5 men walked in, one yelling "hey Max long time no see." The obvious leader stepped up to Deeks and shook his hand. "Just want to thank you for this Max you know how I feel about little girls." A sinister grin appeared on the man's face.

Max smiled as indeed he did know how the man felt about all children and said Umberto and Wandy Rodriguiz, Manuel Santiago and Dominic Gonsalvez, meet Mr. Carl. He likes to party- -with children." Each of the gang members had stepped forward when Max called their names and shaken G's hand.

Mr. Carl looked each girl over carefully. They were all shaking and scared. He stroked the hair on 2 or 3 and finally said, "Excellent, here is your money Umberto. Oh, and Max, his is yours. I trust they will meet my requirements as you have never let me down. As a result you get paid by me now. I may have to leave town quickly and don't want a debt to you on my head." He gave Max a knowing look and a nudge. Take the women and load them up. Then take them to the location and prepare them. Gentlemen-and Max- it has been a pleasure. Call me if you get more such merchandize" he announced and then he left.

Max knew 2 things. Those girls would be treated like princesses as the whole crew at OSP had a soft spot for little girls in this situation and a special hate for the people who did it to them. G and Sam especially would dote on the girls till social services picked them up and then they would check on them regularly to see they had good homes and were cared for. The guys did have some good qualities he thought. Then he shook he head and remembered- - - -damn it YOU ARE MAX. No room for feelings. Get it together or get dead. He also knew that someplace in that bag was a GPS locator or message or added direction or all the above from one of the many people who now had their noses in this case.


	4. Chapter 4-Sam and G rat removal Inc

**Meanwhile back at OSP**

"Sam, can we talk in private" Kensi's eyes begging him to say yes.

"Sure thing little sis. Let's check out the burn room" Sam said over his shoulder as he led the way.

Bartz looked at G and said "so is that code for she's horny or what? I thought Sam was married."

G jumped up, walked around to face Bartz across the desk (Deeks old desk) and while staring daggers at the agent snarled "Listen very carefully. Kensi is the little sister Sam and I never had. We protect her at all costs and you are expendable in the world of Kensi. I am gonna pretend you never said that. If you must know Sam is her go to guy for relationship problems and financial planning. Now understand the next words out of your mouth best be 'I apologize agent Callen' or you are a dead man."

"I apologize agent Callen" was all he said as he sat back but inside he thought, the stars are lining up and soon you die.

"Sam, I screwed up. Jack just wanted a way back into the country and I gave it to him. I went running back to him the minute Deeks and I had troubles. This one's on me and now he's sleeping around and drinking a lot. Last night he broke in and raped me. I couldn't get him off me. I didn't see it coming. When he was done he simply said that I was gonna be his hump buddy as long as he wanted. He walked out and I haven't seen him since. I need help getting out of this. And yes, don't say it, Deeks was right. The more time he is gone the more I miss Marty both professionally and personally. I messed up. With everything and the way it happened there is no evidence to convict him except his word against mine. He has the persecuted American card to play. Help me please or the next time I'll kill him." Sam smiled.

"Ok, Kens, first things first. We handle Jack, then we see about Deeks cause you're right. Not cause Bartz is a screw up but because Deeks brought teamwork and humor to our lives. He kept us on top of our game by not letting us get to wound up in the case. That doesn't even include the changes in you."

"What changes Sam, I'm me, same ole Kensi." she challenged.

"You have hardly laughed since he left. You don't kid around and you don't eat Twinkies to calm down since your new partner has no stash. Deeks could keep you level headed and focused and never miss a beat. Admit it, you care for him. Oh and you will never see or hear from Jack again."

"Sam" but he stopped her by saying "all legal Kens."

That evening over a beer G said "Ok I've talked to INS and Jack does have Afghan citizenship and the trail is still good as far as what people thought. That means a terrorist charge could be hung on him very easily. How about we get Mark from INS and run a game on him. Once he's gone we get his passport and name red flagged and presto, one and done Jack. Or I could just shoot the son of a bitch. Nell and Eric could make him cease to exist at all. I just hope the walls don't go up to where Deeks can't get back in. They belong together and we need to help em."

"Let's just send him packing G. We can get him watched over there. Make the call and yea we need to help em since we're a part of why he's gone" Sam offered. 3 days later Jack Simon was in Afghanistan never to leave again. After a couple days Jack was visited by a tough lookin guy who advised him to never go back. He would be watching and Sam and G would be waiting for him.

"Besides after what you did I might shoot you myself so be careful." Then agent Sabatino walked away grinning.

"Sam we have confirmation of operation terrorist being a success. You want to tell her or should I?"

"We both will G."

2 hours later Kensi was back from testifying in closed court to protect her identity. "Kensi, a word please" said G as he and Sam stood and walked towards Hetti's office. Once there Sam said "Your problem ceases to exist. The rat catchers of Sam and G inc. have released him back into his natural habitat and he will never get out or come back. Also, he didn't receive a scratch. He went of his own free will."

"How" she stammered.

"Maybe a phone call from an INS agent warning him of some charges that might be coming. I'm not sure of the details." Both men had their tongues thoroughly in their cheeks. Kensi thought a minute and then kissed them both.

"Thank you, now we have to solve the missing detective problem and get him back here" she announced.

Sam nodded but G said "Whoa guys, he left really pissed. I might be inclined to welcome him back but it won't be easy. You got any thoughts? And no I won't listen to anything having to do with seducing him Kensi." They all chuckled but Kensi had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ok so that would be a bonus for me if I do it, but I promise I won't seduce him back to NCIS, at least by your definition of seduce" she was grinning ear to ear as she turned and took that kind of hop-skip that made her pony tail bounce. Then she was gone.

When they went back to the bullpen, Bartz wasn't there. In his car Bartz was saying "Ok you got out. When can you get here? We don't have much to set up yet. I have talked to the other parties involved and they are willing to go along with us for the price you offered." After listening, he went on "ok, you know where the safe house is. The basement is set up to your specs and is ready for guests. See ya soon."

**So this was short but a good place to stop and I need a beer. How's it going so far. Rest of this is roughed up so hopefully all posted by the end of the week or so. Just gotta make sure it makes sense.**


	5. Chapter 5-the take down or the blow up?

**Now it might get a little ugly and some nasty language might be heard. Gotta earn that M rating**

Max finally had it all set up. The Melanochaes leaders, Max and 2 more "gunners" were to meet with the heads of the Reynosa Cartel. The brother and sister and several armed bodyguards were due in 20 minutes. All of a sudden 10 more Melanochaes appeared all armed to the teeth.

Max looked at them and then "Umberto, are you expecting some trouble? The added men that just showed up give us enough firepower to handle a Marine platoon." Hearing that Bates let out a roar and dialed his phone. "Hetti, I need back up quick." He explained it all, including Deeks message, and asked if they had a swat team on hand to augment his squad.

Hetti said, without hesitation "G, Sam and Kensi plus a 6 man SWAT team will be on site in 15 minutes, contact them at 100.25 mega hertz to set up the breaching plan.

During this time, Max was getting more worried. Finally, along with the Reynosa Cartel people, an old friend walked in. "Shit" thought Max as Janvier walked in with a grin.

"Detective Deeks, remember me? You are now my bait to get to agent G Callen and his beloved partner. All 3 of you screwed me out of a huge payday. I plan to get my revenge now."

"Callen, you hear that. One of you go straight to Deeks and try to cover him. He will be unarmed and in the middle of this mess. I don't want him hurt. Someone has to care about him." Bates was barking orders to everyone.

That last comment hit home to all 3 agents. Immediately G said "Kensi, Deeks is your responsibility. Understood?" Then he added "It's handled Bates. We go on your count." Finally G barked "Eric you and Nell keep tabs on Kensi and Deeks. Be sure you know where they are at all times, copy?"

"Roger that" was the terse reply.

"OK everyone listen up we go on 3. You all have your assignments. Ready - -3-2-1 hit em, go-go-go."

Inside was pure chaos for over 10 minutes, a huge gun fight was in progress. Finally it was over. Only the good guys were standing. Sam had taken 2 in the vest and 1 nick on the shoulder. G had taken one in the vest and one in the lower leg. It was a thru and thru so he considered it minor. After some semblance of order was restored LAPD started clearing weapons and checking for survivors. They found one from the Reynosa group and 2 from the Melanochaes. They were all cuffed and hauled off.

Kensi had gone straight for Deeks immediately, tackled him and as they grappled said, "Listen, we do this till the shooting stops, I cuff you and we take you out clean ok?"

"Works for me but Talia stuck her nose in this and she is upstairs also. Guess you need to get her out. Don't leave her but don't over think it. She was brought in by Bates. I didn't know a think about it" he whispered back at her. She rolled him over and glared. Then the shooting stopped and they got up.

"Let's go Max, a lot of federal agencies are looking for you." With that she gave him a shove that almost caused him to fall down. Great he thought, _now she's pissed at me for that. Why can't she hear the words I say? _

G barked "Sam, Kensi report." He heard Sam confirm he was ok but then silence. Immediately both men were running around looking for their little sister.

Then they heard Eric in their ear. "Get back here now guys, you need to see this. I'll handle the lights so hit it."

30 minutes later they had watched the video Eric had of the inside and outside of the building. What they saw had them both spitting nails. Granger was in the room also as was Hetti. Janvier and Bartz had grabbed Deeks and Kensi from behind putting a rag over their nose and mouth. "Had to be chloroform" said Nell. Just then a video appeared on the big screen in ops.

"Hello everyone" said Janvier with Bartz next to him, "you can see and hear us but no one can here has audio or visual on you. Just listen, especially Agent G Callen and Sam. It is time for my revenge. You cost me and my daughter a lot of money. This is my son. I never told you about him but he has been my source all along. He gets to play with Kensi when we get started. She and the rest of you have treated him like dirt and its payback time. I await your arrival G, string him up Michael."

"Eric, track that feed and get me a location NOW," G screamed.

"Already working" was the reply.

They watched as Deeks, clad only in his boxers, was raised, via a pulley he was tied to until his toes were just barely touching the cement floor. Kensi was tied to a chair and turned so she could watch. Then Bartz and Janvier started pounding Marty using fists, 2 X 4's and finally an iron bar to the rib cage on each side. Kensi was screaming the whole time. Deeks hung limp. Janvier turned to the camera and said "I have learned how to carve up a person so they bleed to death slowly and in great pain. While that is happening we will also enjoy this piece." With that he ripped Kensi's shirt off and fondling her breast, he suddenly pinched her, causing a scream that caused him to smile.

When Kensi screamed, Deeks immediately started flailing and yelling "you one handed prick, cut me loose and give me a shot at the 2 of you. Neither of you will live to see tomorrow, that is a promise. I have no reason to live so keep working on me and let her go!" All the while he kept kicking and trying to get loose.

G and Sam both stared. They knew Deeks was trying to protect Kensi and the look on her face told them all they needed to know. The bond was still there. Then it hit G and his knees buckled. He thought _oh my God, that is exactly what I would say and do. I have no one and now he feels the same way. We are brothers based on a shared history and I turned my back on him. This has to be fixed. It's too late for me but maybe I can give him a shot at something better. He is trying to buy us time. Working as a team makes the team work better is right and he is showing us how to do it._ Then G let out a scream followed by "Hang tough brother, we will get there somehow."

At the same time Sam was thinking _how can he be that strong? All he's been thru going back to childhood and he is still fighting for her and for all of us even after he felt we all bailed out on him. Why is he buying us time to find them and to save Kensi? He isn't worried about himself. I thought he had no character then came Siderov and now this. All he cares about is saving others. He would have made a hell of a SEAL_. Then out loud "Let's get our team back G.

Just then Janvier was back saying "I have told Michael to be very rough with her as Jack was. I paid her ex. quite well to, shall we say, enjoy her. Too bad you shipped him out. He really hates all of you. His plan was to get across the Pakistan boarder as a prisoner and then become the ghost again and force Kensi to care for his daughter and him by the way. Now we are getting close to the end." Then he cut Deeks down and as Shaggy dropped, his head bounced off the floor. "Before we get started carving, one more thing for fun." He produced a hammer and broke 3 fingers on each of Deeks hands. The detective just glared up at Janvier with abject hate in his eyes. Then a knife came out and Janvier went to work. In just minutes a pool of blood had developed and Janvier was done. "He gets some time to recover and then he gets to watch her die- -eventually." Then Janvier walked away. They heard a door slam.

To everyone's surprise Deeks raised his head and said, "Kensi listen, I" "Why Marty, WHY?" she sobbed.

He was rasping, barely audible "I tried. I hope I bought you the time for G and Sam to get here to save you. I think it's too late for me. I am sorry I let you down. G, Sam I know your coming and I hope I lasted long enough. Maybe this earns me a pat on the shoulder at my funeral cause I don't think there's anything left in the tank. Oh and ask Hetti about Mary, she will need someone to talk to after she hears this. Please play it show she knows. She'll understand. To answer your question Kens, you were my one and done Princess. I haven't had a date since I saw you in that MMA gym. My only regret is the way I left you after promising I never would" With that he closed his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, you can't leave me. Why couldn't you just tell me Marty? Damn it you're all I ever wanted but after you left I thought-here we go again and there was Jack- -"and she just kept crying.

Nell shouted, "Got em 10 minutes from here. Address on your phones. Go now!

On the way out Granger said, I will advise LAPD about Deeks so they can follow up for him; Kensi is your first and only concern. Hetti's jaw hit the floor, but it was G who rounded on Granger first. Sam grabbed his arm as he was cocking it for a punch. Instead G just growled "Deeks just showed you why we are such a good team and why, lately, we've fallen off. It would seem he is our glue and we didn't figure it out till just now. So, Assistant Director, please shove it up your arse SIR! We will save them both or all die trying. Eric ambulance now and tell em one is gonna need blood or plasma immediately and call the ME cause those two have showed us how they want to die and we aim to please." With that the agents were gone.

Eric said into his com "lights will be green for you so whip the horses."

"Owen Granger, just what the hell was that" growled Hetti when they were alone.

"I want them focused. This is gonna be tough on em. Now they are pissed at me. I can live with that if it means they can save those 2 and wipe those other 2 off this earth. This IS about saving them both and putting the entire team back together. You know things have slipped and you know why-no Deeks. Vance knows it too and told me to get Deeks back and give him an NCIS badge any way possible. We have one shot at fixing what you have built here."

Hetti was puzzled "Since when did you start to care about those 4? Especially Deeks?"

"Always did. Just no idea how to show it. I'm better at doing things and giving orders. Besides I may have a way to put the band back together. Give me the chance Hetti, please?" She just stared at him.

They arrived and threw "training" to the wind and without checking anything they busted down the door and went in yelling "Federal Agents." To their surprise Deeks was awake and screaming at Janvier again, trying to distract them. Bartz had Kensi on the floor, her hands still bound and was pulling her jeans off. She was kicking and screaming. Sam put one thru his head. Kensi screamed "save Deeks, I'll be ok."

Sam turned to see G face off with Janvier. The look in G's eyes was pure evil. Behind them Sam saw Deeks trying to stand up. Damn him Sam thought. "Deeks stay down." That distracted both G and Janvier but not for long. G proceeded to pound Janvier the way he did Deeks all the while screaming "for Sam and Shaggy you son of a bitch." If Sam hadn't finally pulled him off, Janvier would be dead. Then Sam put a round in him and he was.

"Promise kept" was all Sam said and walked away.

Not missing a beat, with a smile on her face Hetti said "Eric"

"Done" was the reply. "Tape erased. Cause of death will be listed as due to injuries received in a struggle with agent G Callen. Purging our own tapes now."

Owen and Hetti shared a smile and left for the hospital, the wonder twin's right behind.

On the way to the hospital, Kensi was riding with Deeks. She had obviously put her jeans back on and gotten a jacket from Sam. She was looking at her Shaggy ex-partner and thinking "wow, why did he do all that. After what we did he still puts our safety ahead of his. Why? And who's Mary?" Then her mind recalled a conversation. "Why did you become a cop?"

"You mean besides the cool uniform, meeting chicks and getting the best parking places?"

"Deeks be serious"

"Oh you want a real answer. Ok, then I wanted to help people. As a lawyer I only saw them after they were hurt. As a cop I could stop it before it happened. It's not something not everyone is cut out to do. I have no family, no one to miss me so why not. I want to do what the sign on the door says Kens-protect and serve."

Then she got it. He was protecting the team and serving their best interests, just like always. After all the crap he's been handed, others are still more important. Even Talia was worth protecting in the warehouse. "Damn it Shaggy. You just keep inserting yourself into my head. What am I gonna do with you, or without you?"

**The intent of this chapter wasn't to describe a big knock down drag out fight but to understand the feelings and see the agents reactions as they realized what Deeks meant to them. Now can they do something tangible about it. Hang on folks it ain't over yet!**


	6. Chapter 6 hospital, beach, blond surfers

**Ok, so we got him this far. Now can we repair things maybe. This is either gonna be one really long or 2 kinda long chapters. I will post at the same time**

Kensi was the first to arrive with the ambulance. She went into the exam room and gave the doctor the quick and dirty of what happened.. He then asked her to leave saying he would be out to inform her as soon as he completed his initial exam.

When Kensi returned to the waiting area Sam and G had arrived. Soon Hetti, Owen, Eric and Nell walked in followed shortly by Michelle and Julia.

Sam and Kensi approached the 2 women asking, in unison "why are you here."

Julia answered first saying "We are here for Marty. Ever since you 3 forced him out he has been having lunch or dinner with Michelle and I once a week. You have to know he never wanted to leave but he felt shut out."

"Mom" Kensi snapped "first we didn't force him anywhere, he left and second why did you ask him to lunch to begin with?"

Julia snapped "He asked us and those were his words. We will leave after we know Marty's ok. We don't want to upset the 3 always right agents." They the 2 women sat down.

"Family of Detective Deeks" came a voice. "Wow got the whole clan here huh" the doctor said as they all surrounded him. "I am Dr. Dan Ruah; Mr. Deeks is headed to a long night in our surgical prep unit. He has a total of 5 broken and 4 cracked ribs. His nose is broken. He has multiple, severe contusions, probably internal organ bruising and a hi-grade concussion. That doesn't even count the lacerations and blood loss. He has been given a full pint of blood. That got his pressure up to 75 over 50. We are giving him fluids now along with antibiotics for infection. We expect more blood might be necessary. Stitching him up will take about 4 hours and over a 1000 stitches alone. Whoever did this to him knows what he is doing. Our first concern is to get him well enough to live thru surgery. If he makes it that far and then lives thru surgery, I give him a 50-50 shot. Replacing that much blood is a shock to the system. Recovery will take 6 to 8 weeks. The first week or so probably in a coma."

Callen the spoke up and said "He'll never do it again doc" still wearing a look of evil on his face.

A knowing smile came over the doctor. "I spent 3 tours patching up warriors in Afghanistan and Iraq and now 5 more here. This is the preferred ER for LAPD, CHIPS and the feds. I understand. It will be 12 to 18 hours before he is out of surgery after he goes in. We have already lost him 3 times. I hope his stubborn streak continues as that is about all he has going for him now. Does he have any actual blood relatives?"

"No" said 2 or three of them. The doctor nodded and started to leave.

Hetti put a hand on his arm and said "actually doctor he does." And they walked away from the group. Nell caught the action and made a note to snoop as soon as she could.

Hetti called the group together and said "Ok everyone home to rest. We will start tomorrow in OSP for a debrief and then follow up on the status of Mr. Deeks. Does anyone want to hang around here to wait for word or I can easily arrange for them to contact me."

"I'll stay Hetti" said Kensi.

"Excellent agent Blye, call me with any information and have your com on tomorrow at 9:00 am. You can participate from here. Then someone will relieve you so you can go home."

"Agents, a word in private please" announced Owen. When they were safely away from the group he started "I was wrong. Hetti and I had it out in OPS after you left. She's right. I never gave him a chance. He wasn't an agent and he was trying to get in the pants of his partner and the daughter of my best friend. All that put me on the wrong side of Detective Deeks. I want all of you to think very seriously about getting him back. Do you want him, what will you do and/or say to make it work? What about being an agent. Hetti has offered it. The papers are signed all the way up to Leon and the director of FLETC. Marty just has to ink them. Think about all this and we will talk at a later date. Be sure it is what you want so talk to each other and your families. Eric and Nell might want to have a say also." The he turned on his heels and left.

The 3 agents stood there looking at each other not saying a word. Finally, one by one they started smiling. All thinking the same thing-yes there is hope. "Just when you think you hate someone they go nice guy on ya" said G.

**2 weeks later**

Deeks had been in and out of consciousness for 3 days but was now fully awake and talking. The nurse came to tell Nell, who was on duty that day, that he was fully wake and would be out of ICU in about an hour. She would come back and give her a room # as soon as she could.

"When can we see him" questioned Nell?

"The only name listed under visitors is Mary Brandel on the chart" answered the nurse. "It's by order of Henrietta Lange and not for 1 more week according to the doctors notes." The nurse then left.

Nell remembered the scene several days ago. Then headed back to OPS, reported to Hetti and made a bee line for upstairs to start "Nosey Nelling" it.

Hetti meanwhile, said a prayer of thanks, reached for the phone, dialing as a smile spread on her face.

**3 more weeks later**

Kensi was arguing with the doctor "but I was his partner. I am the closest thing"

"Excuse me doctor" said the nurse butting in "this is Mary Brandel; she has Henrietta Lange's approval to see Mr. Deeks and would like a word with you."

"First, Miss Blye I'm afraid I can't allow you to see him. Now I must talk to this young lady. Please excuse me."

"Kensi Blye" said Mary questioningly? She got a nod from Kensi. "Please stay for a second. Doctor please update Marty's status for both of us and I am a nurse so no sugar coating it as I will read the charts.

Mary turned to Kensi and said "Now, I assume you heard all that Miss Blye, do you have any questions?"

"Call me Kensi and you are" queried Kensi"

"Call me Mary" she said offering a hand.

Kensi looked Mary over as she shook hands and something in the back of her mind said "I know this woman." They made small talk for a few minutes before Mary excused herself to see Marty. Kensi then headed back to OSP. She wasn't sure how she felt. She knew she needed to sort out the Jack, Marty, then Jack again thing that she had been thru. 3 times hurt. Did she even want to try for 4? Beer might help she chuckled as she thought about that.

**5 weeks later**

Kensi was determined to talk to Deeks. As she sat on her blanket at the beach, waiting, hoping to see him, the thought running thru her mind was _I'm not sure I want a relationship other than partner but I need that. Someone to have my back that I can trust, is that too much to expect or want? _ Then she saw him setting on the beach. He looked great-tanned, fit, Shaggy. She had forgotten how good he looked with little or nothing on! She started to walk up behind him just as the blond-Mary that was it, came running from the water carrying a surf board. She was laughing and smiling broadly. They gave each other a big hug and Marty kissed her on the forehead and stood there holding her as they asked. Kensi was thinking, I've lost my chance. It looks like he has moved on. She hung her head and started to walk away when she heard- -

"Hey Sugar Bear you gonna leave without a word? Come say hi. I always know when you're around darlin'" he said with a slight drawl. Come and meet Mary. Mary Martina Brandel this is my ex. Kensi Blye-ex. partner that is, sorry-Freudian slip. Kensi Blye this is Mary Brandel, my sister. I found out about her from Hetti just before the Janvier take down. By the way thank you. I understand you got all the bastards including Janvier. You know how I feel about those kinds of bad guys. I am sorry though that I couldn't keep you from going thru all that. On the heels of Afghanistan I was worried about you so it's good to see you out here. How are you doing?" He said all that in one breath then panted and waited for Kensi to talk.

_Oh my God, he is worried about how I feel and apologizing for what happened. Why does he do that? Where does he find the courage to come back like this and still care about others? She was sure a tear was running down her cheek._

The three of them ended up going to get lunch and talking for a good part of the afternoon. Marty finally excused himself saying it was time for meds (antibiotics still and some stuff to keep his system on an even keel given the amount of blood they had transfused). Mary ended it by saying "remember the sleeping pill. You have to get 3 hours. I'll be back soon. If you get the nightmares again, call and I will be there in 5 big brothers.

After he left, the women talked for a few minutes when Mary said. "I am so happy to have him in my life. I found out about him and what he did when I was 6. He doesn't know it but hearing his story from Auntie Deeks is what gave me the courage to get away from those two people also. Please take care of him. He is in love with you and he doesn't even know it."

Kensi was shocked but now she knew where his name came from. "I'm not sure where he and I stand. It is complicated. I know I want him as a work partner and I will watch his back. Then we'll see. Mary can we agree to stay in touch with each other? Sometimes Marty is-a-difficult to talk to. If he opens up to you that would help me.

"Really? He and I talk non-stop. I know everything. Henrietta has gotten me a clearance so I can know about all the assignments you have been on. You see I am a Marine. I am finishing a nurse as I told you. My specialty is ER and triage. You take care of their families. I take care of the men and women in country. Teammates already." They talked for a over 3 hours when Mary said "Wow, a first, no nightmares. He just texted me that he was awake with no visitors as he calls em." The women talked for another hour and filled each other in on the Marty they knew. Both learned a great deal. Mary looked at her watch and said "Oh gosh I really gotta go now Kensi. I'm am Marty's primary care person. I got a month emergency leave from the Corps. I really enjoyed our time together and hope to see you again soon. Remember much of this is Marty's story to tell. Don't let on you know. Thing is he cares for you a lot and I kinda hope you two get together. I would like to have a sister."

While turning 7 shades of red she was sure, Kensi offered "Same here Mary and you have no idea how nice it is to see something good in Marty's life. He's had it pretty sucky and deserves real happiness. As for the rest, it will take some work but I am hoping to have the chance. "

Mary laughed and said "Wow, he was just telling me how happy he was that he had been able to be a cop, work for the feds and meet one of the few women he has ever been capable of trusting. He considers you and I and graduating law school as the only highpoints of his life. I just pray he gets many more. He deserves and wants a family so bad it hurts. I'll never know how he feels inside cause I haven't been there. I got out before our parents could hurt me. Now it's time to leave. Semper Fi Kensi. Don would have been proud of his baby girl" and she left.

In OSP, Granger walked into the bullpen and announced "agent's beers on me. 6:00 at Jimmy's. We will discuss what I asked you about regarding Detective Deeks. Be ready" and he was gone.

"Anyone feel differently than they did the other day when we met." No one moved. "Ok, we do it then, see you in an hour or so.

**Hope this starts to answer some questions and keeps us moving toward a conclusion. Thanks for the reviews and kind words.**


	7. Chapter 7-Jack, really?

**xOk here is the last chapter maybe. Remember what I said. This story is about the agents and Deeks "soul-searching". I have been told, and agree, I have written several-Deeks gets mad and comes back stories but this time no matter how it turns out I felt we should see what is going on in the agent's minds that drive them to the decisions. A little unexpected ending I hope.**

All 3 agents plus Hetti and Granger arrived at the same time. They parked around the side of the building. As they walked beside the building towards the front they were confronted by a familiar face. "Jack!" exclaimed Kensi, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk meaning all of us. I want to join NCIS and be your partner and the two of us can pick up where we left off. After your team rescued me I got to thinking about what I wanted. My wife's parents took our daughter and the girl you asked me to watch ran away so I contacted Owen and asked about a job. He said you just happened to have an opening here. Kensi, now that I am healthy we need to go forward with our life together."

"What, whoa, wait, NO!" Kensi stammered looking daggers at Granger.

Hetti glared at Owen as she said "What in the hell did you do Owen? This is not right."

"Let's take this inside" Owen muttered. "This is not a parking lot discussion."

"No" said all 3 agents at the same time. "Remember who we are meeting" said Sam glaring at Owen with definite malice in mind.

Kensi went on "Look Jack, I feel for you losing your daughter, but you could have stayed and fought for her just like you could have stayed and fought for us. But you did neither. As far as a partner, I already have one. He is a big shaggy surfer but he has had my back for 5 years and my heart as well. It has just taken some pretty drastic things to make me see that. We have issues to deal with but we will. One date, one day, one case at a time. But we will get there. We always do and he will never leave me unless I force him to."

"But what about us, the cave, the torture" Jack almost whined?

"I told you about Marty then. He is where I went to blot out that pain and he is where I went when I got back and got healthy. Your leaving was the best thing that happened to me. I grew up and became my own woman-strong and independent. I also built up walls because of you. I tucked my heart away so it could never be hurt again. Then I met someone who took his time-almost 5 years-to knock those walls down. Someone who has proved he won't leave but will go anywhere and endure anything to protect me. I now understand what it means to love someone so much you would take a bullet for them. He has done that, not just for me but for this entire team. Have a good life Jack, but go away. I don't want to see you again."

"What about the rest of you? Do you want a highly trained former marine or a shaggy cop surfer wanta be covering your 6? What about you Owen, Hetti? You're the bosses here. Tell em" Jack spit out a little embarrassed after Kensi's tirade.

"Owen," Hetti said, "you are the Assistant Director. Do you want to handle this or dump it on me?"

"Jack, I told you of the opening. I never said I wanted you to get it. I trust these agents. They have made their opinion known and I respect it. If we can make it work with that shaggy surfer we will. But if we can't, the agents have also made it clear their opinion of you. We will give you a recommendation to the CIA or FBI now that you are clear of the CIA charges."

Jack then turned to face Sam and G "what about you two?"

They looked at each other as G said "I always let my partner have his say first so Sam, what say you?"

"No damn way in hell. Anyone but Deeks is 2nd best for her. The only time I saw Kensi happy in the 7 years I have know her is when she has been teamed with Shaggy. I know what he did for us and what he is made of. I would walk into hell with him just as I would a SEAL teammate. You" looking daggers at Jack, "I wouldn't walk across the street with. Anyone who would walk out on her because of PTSD is not someone to be trusted."  
>"But I was sick; you above all should understand that!" Jack was almost crying now.<p>

"So did Marty, but unlike you he stuck it out and got thru it. He still has bad days but even on his worst, he is better than you AND HE NEVER LEFT HER SIDE, EVER!" Sam was shouting now as he stressed the word ever.

G said simply "It's unanimous then. And trust me Jack, if anyone would be on your side it would be me. Deeks was not someone I would have ever picked. But Hetti did and I trust her. It's a good thing I did. He is tough as nails even after going thru hell so many times he has a free bus pass. But unlike you, he came back to us each time. He came back to her. She is our little sister and NO ONE gets to her without getting passed us. Deeks has done that. You never will. I underestimated him, his strength and his willingness to fit in. He makes us better. The 4 of us are broken toys Jack, but each one has the ability to fix the others. That makes the whole greater than the sum of the parts. Because of his teamwork our team works better. End of discussion. We need to go and get him to sign the papers to become an agent. That will mean he has Kensi's back forever-at work and at home. It may take a while as they are both verbally challenged but they read each other's minds and move as 1 when the chips are down. And they both react to Sam and I the same way when we work as a 4 person unit. If we don't get him back, Hetti may lose 3 more agents. I'm not sure we want to be a team without him."

Then the group started to go into the bar but Jack grabbed Kensi, spun her around and with a gun pointed at her said "No, you come with me or die here. Your choice."

Unknown to the rest Mary and Marty were listening around the corner. They had heard the ruckus as they walked into the bar. Deeks had started to go when Kensi finished what she said but Mary held him back and whispered "there are 5 of them and 1 of him. Let's see what happens. Besides, you might get your answers here better than inside."

Marty had told Mary everything. After listening to the rest of them speak, he said, "No Jack you have a choice. First you can try to take her and die at her hands or theirs"-nodding at the agents, Owen and Hetti who all had their 9 mi.'s aimed at Jack. "Or behind door # 2, you can try me. I'm the problem. Get rid of me and who knows, maybe in, say, a couple eons Kensi might speak to you again or 3rd, you can walk away never to be heard from again."

Jack spun on Marty, the intent to finish him obvious as we walked towards him. "Mary, get over with Kensi. I got this" Marty advised, not letting on that she was his sister.

"Marty, no" but he interrupted her saying "I got this. My mess to clean up. I found the key to saving him when we were in Afghanistan so it's up to me to solve it now." And then, quick as a cat, Marty had closed the 4 foot space between them, grabbed Jack's gun and pushed his arm up so no one was in the line of fire. He then stepped inside Jacks arm, twisted, and brought it down across his knee. Everyone heard the bone snap. He then punched Jack in the face, then the ribs and the abdomen. And then one final shot to the jaw and he was out. As Marty stood over him, he said "you have the right to remain silent forever. Know that if you ever get near her again I will kill you."

As Jack walked away holding his arm, Marty turned to the group and with a smile and said "so I hear Granger is buying. What's the deal here?"

They all filed in to a large booth, ordered and then Hetti said, "So Marty, our hope is to convince you to join NCIS and come back to the team. It is appar"

"Hetti, Kensi had me at pastry baby a year ago and Sam got me at his offer to walk thru hell with me. The rest was really nice also by the way." He pulled the papers out of his pocket, took then pen Hetti had magically produced and said "last chance folks." He looked around the table and signed.

Kensi, flashed a huge smile, grabbed his hand and said, "That's it. You don't want to hear what we were going to tell you?"

"Partner, I heard everything you said out there as did Mary. What you all said out there was the truth, what you will or would say in here is what you think I want to hear to come back. All I ever wanted was the truth and to be part of the team. Not the 4th wheel or someone to be pitied. Now let's have some fun cause I feel like Dancin' with my partner.

Some hours later the team had been laughing and carrying on like nothing ever happened. Kensi suddenly cupped Deeks face in her hands and planted one on him. "Welcome back partner and best friend, I missed you."

Deeks actually blushed but then said, "That's probably gonna get me the little sister lecture. So how about another dance but I this time I lead" a cheesy grin on his face that brought a punch to the arm.

G looked at Mary who he had been talking to most of the evening and said "How about it, should we dance also?"

Marty looked at G with a rather sinister scowl and said "G, she is my real little sister. What exactly are your intentions? Cause if you hurt her" and then he lost it laughing so hard his ribs hurt.

"Well played Shaggy, touché." said G and the 2 couples walked to the dance floor.

"Damn Kensi even G got it right!" howled Marty as he laughed and got another punch.

Owen looked at Hetti and said "the band is back together Hetti, finally!"

"I can hear the music already Owen" and Hetti got up and left with a smile. Before she did, she went over to where Deeks and Kensi were hanging on each other, handed Marty something, and whispered something to the two of them.

As she walked away the agents stared at each other and then broke out laughing as they resumed dancing.

**And there you have it. Let me hear from ya.**


	8. Chapter 8-Epilogue

**This hopefully puts the bow on it**

**14 months later **

"You're sure you are ok with this?"

"Heck yes besides as your wedding planner I have enough to do. Now give me the rundown as I ask for em:"

"Matron of honor and bridesmaids:"

"Mary Deeks, Nell Jones, Michelle Hanna"

"Got it. Best man and groomsmen:"

"Ray Martindale, Sam Hanna, Eric Beale"

" Check. Bride and groom I have so, presiding:"

"Henrietta Lange"

"Ok. Giving the bride away""

"G Callen"

"Ok, and finally. Ring bearer and flower girl:"

"Monty Deeks" she said with a huge grin.

"Ok and mother of the bride is Julia Feldman. But its sad Marty has no family besides Mary here. His side of the aisle is gonna be real thin."

"Got it handled Nell cause I thought the same thing. I will be coming in from an aisle created on the side by 2 squads of Marines. Gibbs contribution he really took to Marty."

Nell went on "well director Vance, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby and Gibbs and his team are coming. Have you heard from Granger?"

"Not invited, but he may show anyway. My gift to Marty. I refused to put him on the guest list."

"Cheeky girl friend" giggled Nell and they both laughed. It's a good thing your 1st date went well Kens.

"Yea" she said looking at the twins in their carriers. "It really is."

**Fade to black. There you have it.**


End file.
